


Из жизни «Вэлианта»

by captn_handsome, Riddle_TM



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captn_handsome/pseuds/captn_handsome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Токлафаны, простыня, nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из жизни «Вэлианта»

**Author's Note:**

> Безыдейный бред. Написано вместе с Ларсом в дветысячилохматом году.

Дверь апартаментов мистера Саксона распахнулась, как от пинка, и охранник тут же вытянулся в «смирно».  
— Бу! — сказал один из четырёх токлафанов, висевших в воздухе перед ним.  
— Ой, — сказал охранник.  
\- Ты нам поможешь, — сказал другой.  
— Э-э-э… то есть да, конечно, — торопливо исправился охранник.  
— Возьми простыню и набрось на нас.  
— Только быстро…  
— Мы сами не можем!  
— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? — осторожно спросил парень. — Ведь это спальня Мастера.  
— Ну да, вот именно…  
— Ты что, дурак? Здесь же самая большая простыня!  
— Ладно, — сдался охранник, — но если что, я за вас не отвечаю.  
— Ага! — захихикали токлафаны. — Мы тебя заставили…  
…Пока человек развешивал на них ткань, токлафаны висели смирно; как только он отошёл — взлетели повыше и хором завыли: «Ууу!..»  
Охранник проводил улетающую за дверь простыню очень помудревшим взглядом.

*

На мостике было тихо.  
— ***, — сказал первый пилот.  
— Да бл… извините, — сказал второй пилот.  
— Бу, — сказало привидение и с довольным хихиканьем отправилось дальше. На мостике снова стало тихо.

*

\- А? — растерялся сержант ЮНИТа, ни разу в жизни не видевший привидений. Его напарник промолчал, но, судя по всему, был согласен.  
Из-под простыни послышался металлический смешок.  
— Убегайте! — сказало привидение и узнаваемо звякнуло лезвием.

*

Рутинное течение времени в машинном отделении — баюкающий шум двигателей, тихий матерок обслуги — нарушилось приближающимся топотом. «Ну что ещё», — подумал Джек, поднимая голову.  
Из-за угла выскочили двое запыхавшихся спецназовцев. За ними, перемигиваясь огоньками под простынёй, летело привидение.  
— Вот это да, — восхитился капитан. — У Гарри, видать, совсем крыша скособочилась.  
Не останавливаясь возле пленника, ЮНИТ помчался дальше. Привидение же потеряло к ним интерес и зависло напротив капитана.  
— Бу! — сказало оно.  
— Бу, — согласился Джек и лучезарно улыбнулся.

*

Постояв с полминуты у разворошённой постели, Мастер вызвал охрану.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался он. — Смена белья в экстремальных условиях?  
— Ик!.. сэр, — ответили из динамика.  
— Чего? — раздражаясь, переспросил Мастер. — Есть там кто-нибудь говорящий?  
Через несколько минут, прояснив ситуацию, он решил взять дело в свои руки.

*

Мастер тихо крался по коридору, держал руку в кармане, хитро улыбался и внушал всяческие опасения. Привидение, вылетевшее было из ближайшего шлюза, тут же дёрнулось обратно, но было поздно.  
— Ага! — провозгласил Мастер, хватая привидение за простыню.  
— Oops, — сказал первый токлафан.

*

«Бардак, — подумал Доктор, наблюдая, как Мастер с видом победителя несёт куда-то дырявую простыню. — Всегда у него так».


End file.
